What the hell
by Breanna Sinclaire
Summary: bellmere was just a normal girl then BAM! dead and reborn like what the hell ! all x oc m for language UP FOR ADOPTION HITAUS
1. what the hell

My sucky memories

Disclaimer I don't own khr or any other anime only my oc ad the plot

_Flash back_

**Flames / style**

"Talking "

"_Thoughts"_

Bellmere Pov.

Your probably wondering who the hell is Bellmere well that is the bitch called me I didn't expect to get thrown into one of my favorite anime's buuut nooo the universe just had to be a bitch and screw me over ok enough of my bitching my name is Bellmere Cielo Vargas and of recent am dead yep you head right I am DEAD how did I die by my shitty ass thing called kindness go figure me the selfish bitch died saving a kid the kid well how bout I just show ya

_I was walk 'in down the street like I usually do because my drunk ass mother who can't do jack squat hence the walking well anyway I was wearing my favorite outfit black jeans with a black jacket with a number 13 on it and matching headphones that's here I saw the kid a cutie I swear It's always the cute one that are dangerous low and behold the kid's ball roll 's out into the street "KID"I shout out oblivious the kid runs out to get the ball I see a car my eyes widen without a second thought I lunge for the kid I got there just in time then like a bitch pain is I got hit by the car shit was my last thought as everything went dark._

I wake up what the hell congratulations I look up to see a doctor oh HELL no why are people cooing at me I am NOT cute then it hits me doctor .lady. Oh crap I a freaking baby "I'll name you Bellmere at least I keep my name you bitches have no idea what you're in for I smile creepily (read Flowers's of baby Moe smile)

HAHA bitches I back and nothing is going to stop me expect maybe the fact that I was a infant


	2. What did i do to deserve this

What did I do to deserve this?

_Flashback_

"_Thought"_

Song

"Talking"

**Alert ages**

**Fon 4**

**Reborn 4**

**Skull 3**

**Viper 3**

**Verde 4**

**Collonelo 4**

**Lal mirch 4**

**Bellmere 5 barely **

**Gen 10 will be 3**

Disclaimer I don't own KHR

Bellmere Pov.

Life was good that was until my fourth my birthday when my parents died in car wreck I was immediately shipped off to an orphanage ya! (note sarcasm) just my luck to because it was the very thing I hoped to avoid making me have emotion I vowed after my past life I would show no emotion, well I really didn't get I choice when I opened the door with a audible creak then what was next gave the shock of my life the arcobaleno where here but they weren't cursed yet"_oh hell _"I thought when I heard a voice say "who are you!" I look down to find a tiny reborn standing up I walked over and said I am Bellmere no last name "well not anymore that Bellmere died with her parents this one will be more careful "I thought to myself then the headmistress showed her ugly ass head "well well looks like I get another ugly brat to look over" she said snobbishly "keh at least I am no ugly ass hoe bitch "I replied with a small smirk she fumed then I saw reborn and he burst into laughter I eyed him warily and walked off but not before catching "hey Bellmere san I think I like you" Keh " I replied and kept walking

TIMESKIP

Today was my birthday I silently mused to myself than I heard it sounded like viper screaming without further thought I ran toward the scream at the sight of a bloody and beaten I viper I snarled out dangerously "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING" **one of the bullies looked at me and smirked "hm come with us we'll show you a good time '" I went up to him and punched him in the face little did I know one of my eyes were blazing gold the other a sunset orange " bitch " I heard him yell get her I didn't care I was PISSED no one ever EVER mess with kids maybe it was the little bitch called kindness or some shit whatever I smirked raised my fist and pummeled them to the ground I turned to viper who was shaking visibly now "shh "I cooed at him and gently held him to my chest rocking back and forth I began to sing

Come little children I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children the times come to play

Here in the garden of magic

Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Though all the pains and sorrows

Weep not poor children for life is this way

Murdering beauty and passions

Hush now dear children

It must be this way

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now dear children

We'll soon find a way

Into the calm and the quite

Come little children I'll take the away

Into a land of enchantment

Come now dear children the times come to play

Here in the garden of magic

As he wept on my shirt I said nothing but rocked back and forth gently unknowing that the arcobaleno had been watching the whole time

Read, review, like, fav, whatever you like I am open to suggestions


	3. Authors note

Srry guys and gals but its seems i have hit a writters block and have no inspiration therefore My sincerist apoliges I hope you pick this stry up from is ashes arigoto


End file.
